College
by foreverreal
Summary: what happens when Jan is caught Kissing Courtney by his girlfriend Missy find out Jan/Missy Cliff/Torrance


It's time for College and Missy, Torrance and Isis go to the same college, California University along with some of the other cheerleaders from both Isis and Torrance's squad. Cliff and Torrance finally hooked up and is officially a couple. Jan and Missy too are a couple. 

Torrance walked into her dorm room and frowned.

"Are all the rooms this small?" Her mother asked, placing her hand on Torrance's shoulder.

"Well I better start getting unpacked and everything thanks for dropping me off." Torrance said, quickly changing the subject, before her mother could ask about the room size again. As Mr. and Mrs. Shipman walked out of the room Missy walked in along with Isis. One of Torrance's ex-rivals. 

"Cool... room." Missy snickered.

"Ha ha," Torrance said, giving a fake laugh.

"It's umm a nice size," Isis said, laughing.

"Anyways what are we doing talking about room sizes, shouldn't we be checking out the cheerleading team, I mean that is how we got-" Torrance began.

"Torrance, we understand let's just go check out the competion." Missy said, grabbing Torrance by the arm and leading her out the room with Isis trailing closely behind.

Once out on the practice field, Isis and Torrance knew they weren't going to easily be picked for the team. 

"Whoa!" Was all Missy managed as the girls on the team finished off their routine leaving Missy, Torrance and surprisingly, Isis with their mouths wide open in awe.

"You must be the new girls." A girl (obviously the captain.) said, crossing her arms not impressed by Torrance, Missy or Isis. 

"Yeah we are." Isis said, for the whole group but no one objected.

"Well I see we have a dyke, a valley girl and a wanna be." She spat

"For your information-" Isis began but was cut off by the captain.

"You speak only when spoken to," She yelled, acting as if she was god. " And you were not spoken to."

"You speak to me like the adult I am and then you can call be what you please but until you get your act together I don't think you should step to me." Isis snapped, angrily.

"Well see how I talk to you after the try-outs." She said, storming away obviously angry.

"I don't like her attitude." Missy spoke over the silence.

Torrance headed back to her room. 

-I is so not going to get picked for the team the captain is a major snob- Torrance pushed open her door and saw Cliff sitting on her bed.

"Cliff!" Torrance exclaimed, hugging him happily. "I thought you were going to Nevada State University for college."

"Well I was," Cliff said, lightly kissing Torrance and pulling away. "But I thought I would surprise you by going to the same college as you."

"Well I'm certainly surprised." Torrance stated, kissing Cliff for what seemed like hours. Torrance and Cliff were rudely interrupted by a knock on the open door. Torrance pulled away and stared at Jan.

"Hi Jan." Torrance simply said.

"Hi sorry for interrupting but do you know where Missy is?" Jan said, sounding desperate.

"Probably in her room now can we get some privacy?" Torrance asked, getting annoyed by the minute.

"Are you sure? I... I kind of was kissing Courtney and Missy walked over and it was this big thing look thanks." Jan said, starting down the hall.

" Go ahead I'll be at Missy room." Cliff said, understanding. 

"Do you have keys to everyone's room?" Torrance joked, and went after Jan.

"Jan slow down!" Torrance yelled after him. Obeying, Jan slowed down.

"Look Torrance it was an accident really. Courtney came on to me I accepted I didn't mean to hurt Missy." Jan said, seriously.

"It's a little late for that lets just find Missy."

Torrance and Jan went searching the new school and found Missy sitting in the garden of the University. Jan walked over before Torrance could open her mouth to object. 

"Missy I'm sorry." Jan said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Missy yelled. "Or is that all you could come up with on short notice."

"Missy is it my fault that Courtney came on to me!" Jan snapped.

"No but its your fault that you went along with it." Missy said, near tears. Jan clench his jaw.

"I know what I did was wrong but that doesnt mean we should throw us away." Jan said, biting his bottom lip trying not to cry.

"Us? There is no us anymore Jan. There is no us." Missy said, as a tear fell down her cheek. Missy got stood wiped her face and left. Jan knew better than to follow so he just let her go. 

Over the few days Torrance helped Jan cope with his problem but Missy wouldn't even talk to Jan so it was hard for Jan to show missy that he truly did love her. -I can do this anymore! What about me and Cliff what about my love life? - Cliff knew what was going on but he still missed Torrance and was getting angry that their time spent together was drastically cut in half. Cliff went to California State University to be around Torrance more but it seemed the exact opposite was happening.


End file.
